Pregnant and Lost Revised
by twilight1alice
Summary: During New Moon, Edward leaves thinking that by him leaving it will be like he and his family never existed. But there is something he left behind, that will make it as he existed. What Edward left with Bella will make it were she can't forget. Charlie kicks Bella out and she runs into an old friend.


*A/N: Hey everyone I am back, but I am not going to continue writing the story just yet. The first thing I want to do is try to make the chapters I have better and longer. Please be patient with me. I am sorry I haven't written anything in a year. I had writers block and I have been working a lot.

*Summary: During New Moon, Edward leaves thinking that by him leaving it will be like he and his family never existed. But there is something he left behind, that will make it as he existed. What Edward left with Bella will make it were she can't forget. Charlie kicks Bella out and she runs into an old friend.

*BPOV*

Ever since he left the only thing I have been doing is sitting on my bed acting like a zombie. I didn't go back to school for a week after HE and his family left. The only reason I started to go back to school is because I knew staying at home was hurting Charlie. I could see it in Charlie's face that he was worrying, so I decided to try and put on a façade for Charlie's sake. I am going to go to school, work and make his dinner. I want to at least look like I am getting better.

When I got back to school, I didn't talk to anyone and I sat at THEIR table. The only time I would speak was if I was spoken to. My friend Angela tried to talk to me a couple times, but once she realized I was not going to talk back she left me alone. Sometimes I look over to my old table and see her looking at me with a sad smile on her face. Angela is a good friend, but I cannot get myself out of my depression.

While I was sitting in the cafeteria, a student walked by me with her lunch and I ended up in the girls bathroom retching up what little I had for dinner from last night. I left the girls bathroom and went to my Biology class. When I got into my seat, I moved away from HIS seat. Once class started I just looked out the window. When Biology was over, I went to gym, where I being my clumsy self fell on my butt a couple times during volleyball, and then I went home.

When I got home, I put my bag in my room and went to make dinner for Charlie. I decided to make some steak and potatoes. While I was making the steak, I got queasy again, and went to the bathroom to vomit up whatever else was in my stomach. When the steak and potatoes were done, Charlie was pulling into the drive-way. Once Charlie came into the kitchen I told him dinner was ready. "Bells, it smells great" he said, "Thanks."

Once I finished eating a little food, I went upstairs and did some homework. When I got done with my homework, I went to take a shower. Once I got out of the shower I got into a pair of my raggedy old sweat pants and a tank top. When I was done getting dressed, I pulled back the blankets on my bed and got in. It took me about half a hour and I was finally asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, I ended up in the bathroom again. I think

I have come down with the flu. Once I was done being sick I went into the kitchen were Charlie was and sat down. He put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me, but once I smelled them I got nauseous again, but this time I could only make it to the trash can in the Kitchen. Once my stomach felt better I went over to the sink and rinsed my mouth out. When I was done, Charlie told me that I had to stay home and go to the clinic. He said he would go with me, but he had to work a early shift at the station.

Once Charlie left for the station I ran up the stairs and got my purse with my information and money in it. I went back down stairs to grab me a water bottle and some saltine crackers before I left. Once I had everything I needed I went out to my old red truck and left for the clinic.

I pulled into the clinic parking lot. When I got into the building, I signed in and went to wait to be called. I sat in the lobby, sipping on my water and nibbling on crackers for about 30 min when I got called back. About ten minutes after getting called back Doctor Burns came in to talk to me. "So what symptoms are you experiencing and when was your last period, Miss Swan?" Dr. Burns questioned, "Well, for the past couple days I have been throwing up and I can't remember when my last period was" I said. "Well, Miss Swan have you had any sexual Intercourse in the last month" said Dr. Burns, "Yes" I stuttered. "Miss Swan I believe you are pregnant, but I would like to give you a pregnancy test just to confirm that you are or are not." "Okay" I responded. So Doctor Burns gave me a pregnancy test to confirm what she was saying.

I was sitting in the room for about twenty minutes before he came back

in. "Congratulations Miss Swan you're going to be a mommy" he stated. When he said that, I started to see black spots in my vision and I blanked out. When

I came to; the doctor gave me some vitamins and pamphlets. He also gave me a list of foods I should and should not eat.

When I got home from Doctors Burns office, Charlie was home for lunch. I was still wide-eyed and in shock when I came in the kitchen. "Charlie, I need to tell you something." I said, "What is it sweetheart." Said Charlie, "I'm pregnant" I cried. Charlie's face turned really red. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Charlie yelled.

A/N: So Sorry It took so long to get back to the story. Before I continue writing I am going to revise the chapters I have. So here is the revision of chapter 1. Will you please review and tell me if I should continue editing and revising it. Please please review. Well I will get the revision of chapter 2 up asap.


End file.
